<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cleaved Apart, Cleaved Together by Fan_Galaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488431">Cleaved Apart, Cleaved Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy'>Fan_Galaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Its mostly creativitwins, so I'll just put them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Roman and Remus were one.</p><p>When they were split, they just...never felt whole, apart of them with the other.</p><p>When they finally bond again after Remus' acceptance, things feel right again.</p><p>And...they end up becoming one again, if only for a moment.</p><p>What a crazy turnout, huh?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cleaved Apart, Cleaved Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yooo what's up!! Time for some creativitwins content babey!!! The only warning here is that Remus curses like. Twice I think? But other than that, it's just a fun brotherly adventure, pretty much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a noble King, made of elegance and happiness and creativity.</p><p>He was only a child, but he was still exceptional, and amazing, and <em>good.</em></p><p>His kingdom was prosperous and great, made to serve to his whims and house his creations.</p><p>One day, though, a darkness began invading his kingdom. Something that spoke of unspeakable creations, monstrous things that he hated to admit he almost adored.</p><p>They...they were his creations.</p><p>So he carried on, for some time.</p><p>Until the council-the others, Thomas, everything-demanded it be <em>stopped.</em></p><p>And on that day, one became two.</p><p>They were together for merely a moment, before one-the <em>good</em> one-was carried off by someone in blue and the other-the <em>bad</em> one-was held in the arms of someone in yellow.</p><p>They screamed and thrashed as they were torn away from each other, feeling an emptiness without the other, feeling like simply one half of a whole, feeling simply <em>wrong.</em></p><p>The man in blue looked down with a kind smile and simply held one tighter.</p><p>The man in yellow smiled, but it did not reach his eyes as he held the other closer.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said.</p><p>"But we're going home," the two voices rang out together as the distance stretched between them.</p><p>The "good" one-Roman, as he eventually decided-was taught that his brother was no good. Was taught that they were simply terrible creations. Was taught that they were seperated for a <em>reason.</em></p><p>He slowly forgot that day, and grew to hate his other half.</p><p>But he never forgot the emptiness.</p><p>The "bad" one-Remus, he eventually decided-was taught that the "Split", as the man in yellow called it, was unprecedented. Was taught that the Others didn't like them, because they considered them bad when they really weren't. Was taught that he was <em>ok,</em> but that they weren't accepted either way.</p><p>Was taught that, sometimes, people are painted as bad for simple reasons, and nothing is black and white.</p><p>He slowly forgot that day, and grew to resent his other half.</p><p>But he never forgot the emptiness.</p><p>They grew up apart for many years, one growing to eventually gain many insecurities about being like his other half. The other simply wished that he could be understood, and accepted.</p><p>That he could be whole again, at least a little.</p><p>Both never forgot the gnawing emptiness, and no matter what, they'd both miss each other, if only a little.</p><p>It took a long time for Thomas to finally accept Remus, but one day, it happened.</p><p>Janus had already managed to weasel his way in there, and Remus eventually found a way in too.</p><p>Of course, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows right off the bat.</p><p>Roman still hated Remus, and it would take a lot for him not to.</p><p>But after a few interesting ideas posed by Remus, the two finally got along, a little bit, huddled together in Roman's room and discussing some ideas.</p><p>It wasn't long before Roman found that working with Remus made his work better. Deeper, more stable themes, and dark concepts handled well that made stories less...paper-thin.</p><p>Roman begrudgingly agreed to, at the very least, begin working with him.</p><p>(He tried to ignore the fact that the emptiness finally faded a little.)</p><p>Remus was simply happy about the whole situation. All he'd ever wanted was to be <em>accepted,</em> and he was finally getting it. There was no reason to resent Roman any more, not with Thomas <em>and</em> Roman listening to him now.</p><p>He still refused to be anyone different, forcing the others to get used to him.</p><p>But they managed it anyways, so it all turned out fine, right?</p><p>Remus already thought that having Roman around would help his ideas, but what he imagined wasn't even the half of it.</p><p>He helped build a nice foundation for the dark themes Remus understood best; good characters, happy moments, and simpler ideas that still fit well.</p><p>The first time Roman laughed at one of Remus' dirty jokes, he was <em>ecstatic.</em> Telling dirty jokes? Fun. People <em>laughing</em> at those jokes instead of being disgusted by them?? Fan-fucking-<em>tastic.</em></p><p>(Remus smiled so much more with even just a little bit of that emptiness finally filled.)</p><p>Roman didn't expect to find making references so much more <em>fun</em> when there was someone else there who understood <em>every single one.</em> Remus laughs at all the jokes no one else gets, and he has a few of his own excellent ones.</p><p>And they haven't even <em>mentioned</em> the teasing yet.</p><p>After they got comfortable enough around each other-after roughly ten projects properly worked on together and a whole One Venting Session-they started to naturally start bantering, as siblings usually do.</p><p>They took to teasing each other for very specific moments only they can remember from when they were one where one or the other could be blamed for a certain decision, misspelled words, even things as simple as accidently tripping.</p><p>It was so much <em>fun,</em> though.</p><p>Sparring (roughhousing, as Janus calls it) was common and an excellent way to test themselves; especially when they started pulling out their weapons randomly and attacking the other. (Well, "attacking".)</p><p>Every now and then, they'd even settle down and talk about some things; usually when they were hanging out normally and one of them started Talking, honestly.</p><p>They were brothers again, finally, and they felt more whole than ever.</p><p>Finally put back together after being torn apart so long ago.</p><p>However, they knew they weren't <em>him.</em> They weren't the man Patton and Janus told them stories of anymore, and they never would be.</p><p>They were their own sides, their own <em>people</em> now, and they didn't want to be that man again, didn't expect to become one again, didn't really want it.</p><p>...but, of course, it happened anyways, and was...more bearable than it seemed.</p><p>Roman and Remus walked downstairs together, discussing the idea that they had just been putting together in Roman's room, half finished and still being developed. Roman mentioned a little mistake Remus made and he gasped in fake offense before lightly shoving Roman. (They honestly would've stayed up there for a few more hours, putting things together and brainstorming, but Patton demanded they all have dinner together and it was a movie night.)</p><p>Everyone else was already gathered, waiting for Patton to start dinner. (Sadly, he was a tad too busy talking to Janus.) Roman and Remus settled in front of the TV, standing there as they usually did. They quickly greeted the others and then got back to talking to each other, whoever wasn't talking listening intently and leaning in a little to get every single word. (Both of them were prone to proving they were listening through body language, since it was easiest for them to understand and it was simply a compulsion they both bowed to often.)</p><p>Roman finally set up a joke that both of them knew that they agreed was <em>hilarious,</em> both of them shouting it at the same time. The others watched as they laughed until they fell onto each other, Remus' forehead pressed to Roman's shoulder and Roman's chin resting on Remus' as they wheezed.</p><p>And suddenly, as the two grabbed each other for a hug, they were all blinded by a white light.</p><p>When it faded, one man was standing there, dressed in gray with a red and green sash, his left eye green and the other red. A light gray streak stuck out at the front of his face, hanging in front of his wide eyes.</p><p>He laughed, covering the left side of his face with a hand.</p><p>"Roman."</p><p>"Remus."</p><p>Two almost-different voices rang out right after one another, happier than any of them had ever heard them.</p><p>"We need to talk about this separately though, hm?" Roman, with a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Another flash and he was gone, replaced by the brothers again who shook their heads, in a bit of disarray.</p><p>Roman grinned sheepishly at the stunned faces of the others, waving as he grabbed Remus' hand. (The guy still wasn't good at sinking out, no matter how many times Roman tried to teach him how.) "Sorry, but we need to talk this out."</p><p>Remus waved right after, giving a quick "Bye!" as they left.</p><p>Roman and Remus rose up at the entrance of Roman's room, pausing as Roman gave Remus a moment to get over the lightheadedness.</p><p>They walked over to Roman's bed-queen mattress with a canopy and <em>way</em> too many pillows-and sat down, Roman normally and Remus...normally, surprisingly. Usually he sits upside down.</p><p>Ah, nope, he's sitting cross legged. That's a little more like it.</p><p>They both looked down a moment before turning, asking at the same time, "Was that ok-?" and cutting themselves off as they started laughing.</p><p>Roman recovered first, shaking his head and letting his smile drop. "We don't...have to be him anymore, Remus. We're our own people now."</p><p>Remus' own smile just softened a bit. "Yeah, but...it was <em>fun.</em>"</p><p>Roman laughed softly. "Yeah. Finally like…"</p><p>"We were whole again, right?"</p><p>Roman nodded, turning his gaze down and staring at the bed. "But...we aren't <em>him</em> anymore, Remus. And we shouldn't <em>have</em> to be."</p><p>"Who said anyone was making us?" Remus replied, smile as wide and slightly-maniacal as ever. "And besides, it didn't <em>feel</em> like being him, right?"</p><p>Roman nodded. "Not him. ...us."</p><p>Remus nodded. "<em>Us.</em>"</p><p>Roman sighed, pulling a hand through his hair. "Then I guess it's...ok?"</p><p>Remus nodded. "I think so, yeah. I mean...why don't we just let it happen when it does, like it did tonight?"</p><p>Roman smiled a little ruefully, turning to Remus. "Fearing it will only hurt us, right?"</p><p>Remus blinked back for a moment before laughing, grabbing Roman's hand. "Yeah."</p><p>They sat in peace for a moment before Roman's smile dropped and he turned to Remus again. "Oh my God Janus and Patton-"</p><p>Remus' dropped too as Roman stood up and he followed. "-they're totally a fucking mess-"</p><p>Roman quickly sunk out and rose back up in the living room, back in their spot in front of the TV, finding a bewildered Virgil and Logan hovering around a crying Patton and Janus, bundled on the couch together in a few blankets.</p><p>Logan and Virgil turned to them first, Virgil immediately asking, "Holy fuck what was that sides can't <em>fuse-???</em>"</p><p>"How in the world did you two do that-" Logan quickly followed.</p><p>"Pat and Jan said you didn't even look like you used to-"</p><p>"Whoa, hey!" Roman finally stopped them, putting his hands up in surrender. "Calm down guys, we know about as much as you."</p><p>"Except for the fact that we're not him anymore so we don't make him!" Remus interjected.</p><p>"And that we don't know why it happened, exactly," Roman added.</p><p>"But we don't give a shit about when it happens, why it happens, or who cares about it happening because it was FUN and we felt WHOLE again!!" Remus shouted, bouncing a little.</p><p>"Exactly!" Roman finished, crossing his arms and nodding firmly.</p><p>Virgil blinked before snorting and turning away. "I should've expected something like that from you two, of all people." He gave them a smile, looking their way. "But fine, do what you want to."</p><p>Logan had already gained his composure by the end of Virgil's statement, fixing his tie. "Yes, I suppose it isn't a problem if you two don't mind." Logan got that familiar glint in his eye, the one saved for new information to be learned. "However, if opportunity allows, I would <em>love</em> to know more about it all."</p><p>"Oh God we forgot about Patton and Janus." Virgil spoke quickly, turning fully around as everyone realize <em>'oh fuck we did'</em>.</p><p>Roman and Remus stopped in front of Janus and Patton, Virgil and Logan just a step away. The moment the two saw them, they were pulled into their little huddle, Virgil and Logan joining because hey, group hugs include <em>everyone</em> in this house.</p><p>Roman looked up at Janus, simply confused. "Did we...do something wrong?"</p><p>Janus shook his head, wiping away tears and taking a breath in. "Not at all, Prince."</p><p>Roman frowned. "Then what's wrong??"</p><p>Janus and Patton's smiles dimmed a bit, and Janus gave a weary sigh. "It's...simply a long story."</p><p>"That long story short, though, uh…" Patton continued, rubbing a hand on his neck nervously. "Wellll...the Split was <em>really</em> scary…"</p><p>Janus chuckled. "Exactly. Imagine the friend you've known since you were born splitting into two all of a sudden with ear-ringing screams to match."</p><p>"And then, after that…"</p><p>"You...decided to split those sides of him...just because one wasn't as perfect as the other."</p><p>Patton looked down and held Remus a little tighter. "...that was...mostly my decision."</p><p>Janus turned to him and patted his shoulder lightly, shaking his head. "We've discussed that plenty, if you ask me, and you know it's not your fault."</p><p>Patton gave a nod, and smiled a little wider.</p><p>Janus continued with a shaky sigh. "But either way...it was...well…"</p><p>"Neither of you remember it, but...you...didn't <em>want</em> to be split."</p><p>Janus smiled again, sweet as honey. "And even after all we did...you two still managed to stick together."</p><p>"And even if the person you make now wasn't who he used to be-and it <em>shouldn't</em> be, really-it was like…"</p><p>"...seeing two...old friends you used to know meeting again."</p><p>"Or seeing two pieces of a whole come together again to make something even more than what they started with."</p><p>Janus teared up a little again, gripping them a little tighter. "<em>It's so great to see you two whole again.</em>"</p><p>Remus and Roman had memory upon memory of feeling...empty. Like there was a piece missing of them. Like nothing they made was quite right. And since they had started to bridge their gap, they'd finally felt that emptiness filling up.</p><p>Janus and Patton could remember so, <em>so </em>many times where the two of them had missed their brother, where they told them something wasn't <em>right</em>-especially in the beginning.</p><p>Even Logan had memories of trying to figure it out with Roman, the discussion simply ending with a dead end every time.</p><p>Virgil remembered plenty of days where Remus just seemed off, but couldn't explain what was wrong, and...no matter how little Virgil understood, he would sit with him and try to ward it off anyways.</p><p>Remus and Roman laughed, eyes teary, and locked hands between them all.</p><p>"<em>Yeah.</em><br/>
<em>We're glad too.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>